Batcycle
The Batcycle is the motorcycle counterpart to the Batmobile. The Batcycle is the personal motorcycle of Batman. In the comic book universe, Batman's personal Batcycle is a modified street-bike with a 786 cc liquid-cooled V-4 engine. It contains a computer-controlled carburetor and bulletproof wind-guard. History Batman has used his own customized bike on many occasions in the comic books. Designs have varied considerably over time, suggesting that Batman may have many Batcycles, as there are many Batmobiles. Though Batman and Robin had used ordinary motorcycles before, Batwoman was the first character to have a bat-styled motorcycle. Outside media adaptations ''Batman'' television series Built by Dan "Magiera" Dempski. Dempski used a donated Yamaha 250. The bike was customized with a front steering assembly (the part with scallops on it), made of Filon, a fiberglass sheet with integrated nylon. The windshield was made out of plexiglass which had to be specially molded and custom blown. The sidecar was also a go-cart that would breakaway from the cycle it self. Later that year, a new Batcycle was introduced. It was produced by Kustomotive, conceived by Dan Dempski, designed by Tom Daniel, and built by Dan and Korky Korkes using a Yamaha Catalina 250. It was leased to 20th Century Fox starting on April 18, 1966 for $50 a week with an additional $350 up front. The new Batcycle was first used in the 1966 film ''Batman'' and continued to appear in the rest of the TV series. Hubie Kerns and Victor Paul did most of the stunt work with the motorcycle throughout the series. The total amount paid to Kustomotive was $2,500. When the series was cancelled, Kustomotive used the Batcycle in car shows, paying royalties to Greenway, 20th Century Fox, and National Periodical Publications. Kustomotive built four replicas of the Batcycle for tours. ''Batman: The Animated Series The Batcycle is most often used by Robin and is sometimes used by Batman when the Batmobile is too cumbersome or is being repaired. The Batcycle was one of the many vehicles used by Batman and Robin in ''Batman: The Animated Series. The Batcycle was themed to look like Batman's other vehicles, the Batmobile, Batwing, and Batboat. Batman would use it in certain episodes, as would Robin. Perhaps the most important part the Batcycle played in the series was in the movie Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, where Batman jumped off the Batcycle so it would crash into a giant fan that was being controlled by the Joker. The Batcycle saw a little more use from Robin, particularly in the episodes "Robin's Reckoning".Robin would continue to use a variation of the Batcycle in later seasons after he had become Nightwing. ''Batman & Robin'' In Batman & Robin, the Batcycle serves as Batgirl's vehicle when heading to the Gotham Observatory at the film's climax. Robin also has a motorcycle that looks like that of Batgirl's, only not as much technological.The Batblade is the name of the Batcycle used by Batgirl (Alicia Silverstone) in the 1997 film Batman & Robin. This vehicle can function under the most extreme weather conditions. The Batblade was built on the body of a drag racer: the rear tire comes not from a motorcycle, but from a car. Originally the equipment for fast pursuits was conceived, and with the help of the special effects it functions also on smooth underground and under most extreme weather conditions. ''The Batman The Batcycle was used by Batman only a few times in ''The Batman. The first time the Batcycle was glimpsed in the cartoon was when Catwoman stole Batman's utility belt and unwittingly pressed the button activating the Batcycle's autopilot in the Batcave. The second occasion was when a fight with the villain Gearhead destroyed the Batmobile and Batman had to design a new one. Batman finished constructing it but when Gearhead was on the loose again the Batmobile's power core was not properly charged. Thus, he needed another transportation and used the Batcycle but left it on autopilot while battling Gearhead. Batgirl eventually took it without Batman's permission to pursue the villain, but the Batcycle was destroyed after Gearhead infected it's computerized system with a nanotech virus. A variation of the Batcycle is also used in the series by Robin with his own colors on the bike. Robin has a similar Robin styled bike in the Teen Titans animated series. ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold The Batcycle Batman used in ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold animated series. Dark Knight Trilogy :See: Batpod Toys Art Asylum created a toy version of the Batcycle for C3 Sets Wave 2 of Minimates in 2005. Video Games featuring The Batcycle *''Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu'' *''LEGO Batman: The Video Game'' *''Batman & Robin'' *LEGO Batman 2 : DC Super Heroes Category:Vehicles